mon ptit loup
by Naginichan
Summary: aucune imagination pour les resumer alors je vous dit seulement que cette fic vas contenir des slash... RL SB ...


**voici ma 2e fic de Harry Potter...c'est sur les maraudeurs... bonne lecture a tous.**

****

**

* * *

**

* * *

Il regardait le train de la voie 9¾. C'était la première fois que Remus Lupin allait le prendre et sa l'inquiétait. Sa mère lui donna un bec dans le front et il partie pour se trouver un compartiment. Il marcha près de 10 minutes avant d'en trouver une, qui était le dernier su fond. Il était seul dans son compartiment et il en était très content. Il détestait être avec du monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre, pour s'endormir peux de temps après le départ du train. Il se fit réveiller par un bruit dans sa cabine. 

-Prongs tu crois qu'il dort et que sa ne lui dérangeras pas que nous nous installons.

Il leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder les 2 garçon qui étaient entré dans sa cabine. Un deux le regarda et sourit.

-tu n'as qu'à lui demander Sirius… il te regarde

Le dit Sirius regarda dans la direction de Remus.

-oh désoler on t'a réveiller.

-non se n'est rien. Je ne dormais pas vraiment en fait.

-ah d'accord

Sirius regarda Remus pendant 1 minute, pour enfin dire.

-eee… sa te dérange qu'on reste avec toi… il n'y a pas de place nul par d'autre.

Remus réfléchit quelque seconde. Il aurait vraiment préférer rester seule mais si il leur disait non il allait se sentir coupable. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-vous pouvez rester.

Il se replaça accoter sur la fenêtre et continua a regarder le paysage. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite se que c'est deux compagnon disait, mais ne comprenait strictement rien. Après 30 minutes de route la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas et un petit garçon dodu entra pâle comme un draps.

-Désoler mais je peux vous prendre une petite place. Mes compagnons de cabine n'était pas très gentil avec moi et me court après depuis 10 minutes dans les couloirs.

-PETTEGREWWW…

-oh non il arrive…

James et Sirius se regardèrent et partirent a rire. Remus se leva et fit une place pour le nouveau venu…

-merci. Je suis Peter… enchanter.

-Remus… et… eee…

-Sirius…

-James…

La porte se rouvrit et les 4 compagnons purent voir un grand homme avec les cheveux long blond platine. Il était d'une beauté inouï…

-Mon très chère Peter tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te cacher ici… tu est vraiment lamentable…

James, Sirius et Remus se levèrent en même temps en sortant leur baguette. James regarda la garçon avec un regarde méprisant.

-oh mais si se n'est pas mon petit cousin Black et son chien chien Potter.

-Barre toi Malfoy.

-vous croyiez me faire peur. Vous n'êtes que des premières année alors ne pensait pas que vous aller nous battre. Et toi Black je crois pas que ta mère serait contente de voir que tu te tien avec des personne aussi lamentable qu'eux.

-j'ai dit barre toi…

-d'accord je vais partir mais ne t'attend pas à se que je soit aussi gentil avec toi que je le suis devant tes parents.

Sur se il se retourna fi signe au 2 garçon avec lui est partie. Sirius regarda James et vice versa.

-tu aller vraiment attaquer Lucius, Sirius??

-non mais tu es malade… je ne l'attaquerais jamais, je sais bien qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que moi…

James se mit a rire a gorge déployé. Ils se rassirent tout et le voyage se continua sans embûche. Ils descendirent du train à la gare et suivirent le garde de chasse qui les mena à des barques pour aller au château. Il marchèrent jusqu'à une grande porte avec une grande madame qui avait l'ait très sévère devant. Elle devait être un professeur.

-bonjours a tous. Bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis la professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor. Comme vous le savait il y a 4 maison a Poudlard. Alors nous allons vous répartirent dans une de ses 4 maison a l'aide du choixpeau magique. Vous pouvez être intégré dans Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poursouffle ou Serpentard. La répartition vas bientôt commencer, je vous prierais d'attendre un peu je vais aller voir si les autres élèves sont près.

Il se retourna et entra par la grande porte sans laisser les première année voir a l'intérieur. James, Sirius et Peter parlaient pendant que Remus angoissait sur la maison ou il aller être. Sirius le tira de ses pensées.

-hey Remus tu crois que tu vas être dans quelle maison?

Remus le regarda quelque instant avant de regarder ses pieds.

-je ne sais pas je ne connais pas les maison qu'il y a…

-oh…. Et bien moi je crois qu'avec ton caractère réserver tu vas être a Gryffondor. Sa serait amusant que l'ont soit tous ensemble… dans la même maison.

Remus se demandait pourquoi Sirius lui parlait comme à un ami. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Sirius lui souriait bêtement.

-hummm…

Remus ne voulait pas répondre car lui aimait mieux être seule. Sirius avait comprit seulement par la façon dont Remus reprit la contemplation du sol. Ils attendirent encore quelque minute quand le professeur revenu.

-Suivez-moi.

Puis elle retourna dans la grande salle. Ils entrèrent en poussant des exclamations de surprise. Le plafond ressembler a un magnifique ciel étoilé. Remus entendit une fille parler dans son dos.

-j'ai lu dans le livre ''l'histoire de Poudlard'' que se ciel était fait magiquement pour ressembler a un ciel étoilé. Il peut aussi changer de forme comme avoir l'air nuageux.

Les autres élèves la regardaient avec appréhension. Remus tourna un peu la tête pour voir qui elle était, puis il rencontra 2 jolie yeux vert émeraude et une longue tignasse rousse. La jeune fille était vraiment jolie. La fille le regarda puis lui sourit d'un sourire charmant. Il se sentit rougir alors il regarda en avant de lui, pour voir James qui regardait aussi la jeune fille. Ils se placèrent en avant complètement de la grande salle devant la table des professeurs. Remus remarqua tout de suite le directeur Dumbledore qui le regardait et qui lui fit un sourire. Le directeur avait beaucoup aidée a l'inscription de Remus. Il avait peur de venir a causse d'un petit problème qu'il avait mais le professeur a trouver un moyen de contourner le problème. Le professeur McGonagall commença à nommée les élèves pour qu'il aillent s'assirent sur le banc devant eux et pour être répartie a l'aide d'un chapeau qu'elle leur m'était sur la tête. James et Peter furent placés avant lui dans Gryffondor. Quand se fut son tour il monta et s'assit. Il n'aimait pas avoir les yeux de tout le monde sur lui. Il patienta un instant puis entendit quelque chose dans son esprit.

-oh mais que voila… un loup-garou.

Remus se senti ramollir quand il entendit le choixpeau parler de sa lycanthropie.

-ou puis-je bien te placer…hummm… se sera…à GRYFFONDOR…

Remus se senti soudain très heureux car il aller être avec James et Peter. Il alla s'asseoir près des 2 garçons qui l'applaudissaient avec entrain. Bientôt se fut le tour de Sirius qui se fit envoyer lui aussi à Gryffondor. Juste après Sirius il eut un garçon vraiment particulier. Il avait un air méchant et hautains. Il s'assit sur la chaise et à peine le choixpeau avait touché sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-SERPENTARD.

Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire sadique, mais content et alla s'asseoir près de Malfoy qui lui sera la main avec enthousiasme. Remus remit son attention sur la répartition. Quand elle fut finie, le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

-comme je sais que vous êtes tous très affamer, je vais vous dire une seule chose avant de commencer notre magnifique festin... Bonne appétit.

Puis il se r'assit. Remus put entendre James faire un commentaire sur le directeur.

-un grand homme Dumbledore… oui un grand homme pour nous laisser manger... j'ai faim…

Sirius, qui était assit en face de Remus, se mit à rire. Tous a coup la table de remplit de chose a manger comme par enchantement (oh mais c'est vrai ils sont dans une école de sorcellerie.) et ils purent manger a leur faim, se qui veux en faite dire beaucoup pour James et Sirius. Après avoir souper, les préfets les conduirent à leur dortoir. Remus fut content de savoir qu'il partager le sien avec seulement 3 personnes : James, Sirius et Peter. Il plaça un peu leur effet personnel avant de se mettre en pyjama. James et Sirius discutaient discrètement sur le lit a James qui était a l'opposer de celui de Remus dans la chambre, se qui veut dire qu'il n'entendait pas se qu'il disait. Peter était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin sans se soucier de se que les 2 sorcier comploter. Remus se coucha sans se soucier lui aussi de se qu'il disait. Il éteignit sa lumière de chevet se diminuer la lumière du dortoir. Il s'endormit quelque minute plus tard en pensant a se première journée de cours le lendemain. Remus se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un cris. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était Sirius qui criait. Il leva la tête pour le regardait. Sirius se tenait la tête dans les main assit sur son lit et James se rouler de rire sur le dit lit.

-tu aurait du voir ta face Paddy. C'était a couper le souffle… trop drôle.

Remus se leva avec mauvaise humeur.

- moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle…

Il avait dit cela avec une voix fatiguer. James le regarda avec un regard navré.

-Désoler de t'avoir réveiller Remus…

-Excuse toi pas fait le plus…

La dernière phrase était sortie des rideaux du lit de Peter. Se dernier sortie en baillant au corneille.

-oh Désoler aussi Peter.

-et pour moi tu n'es pas désoler. Tu me réveille en sautant sur mon lit comme un chat qui chasse et tu n'es pas désoler… faux frère tu vas me le payer.

Sirius se jeta sur James et entreprit de le chatouiller pour le torturer. 

-non… aaahhh… Paddy arêtes… aaahhh…

Après s'être battu 5 minutes, les garçons se levèrent du lit de Sirius. Il s'habillèrent et partirent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. James, Sirius et Peter c'était assit ensemble pur discuter. Remus pour sa part était aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible pour être un peu seule. Au milieu de son repas, le directeur se leva de la table des professeurs et marcha vers lui. Remus croyait que le directeur devait seulement passé par la pour aller quelque part, mais celui-ci s'assit a ses cotés.

-Bonjours monsieur Lupin.

-eee… bonjours Monsieur le directeur.

Remus regardait l'homme avec les lunette en demi-lune avec un regard surprit comme la plus part du monde autour de lui. le directeur le regarda quelque secondes pour continuer.

-Je venais vous dire que notre système de sécurité avait été placé et que dès que je viendrais vous chercher dans votre premier cours pour vous le montrer.

-d'accord monsieur le directeur.

-Et bien a plus tard monsieur Lupin.

Le directeur se leva et repartie vers la table des professeur. Remus sentait les regards de beaucoup trop d'élèves à son goût. Il décida de partir même s'il n'avait pas fini de manger. Il marcha vers la grande porte et remarqua que ses compagnons de chambre le regardaient. Il continua son chemin en regardant le plancher. Il décida d'aller toute suite cherché les choses qu'il avait besoin pour son premier cours. Il monta dans le dortoir et au moment d'en ressortir les 3 garçons entra pour lui bloquer la route.

-pourquoi Dumby voulait te parler Remus.

-1 il ne s'appelle pas Dumby mais Dumbledore… et 2 ce n'est en rien de cos affaires… maintenant excuser moi mais je voudrais partir.

James et Sirius se regardèrent curieux mais le laissèrent passer. Il avança mais Sirius l'arrêta. Il le regarda dans le yeux avec un regarde d'incompréhension.

-j'espère que tu vas nous le dire un jours.

-pourquoi je le ferais? Nous ne sommes que camarade de chambre.

Il se retourna pour échapper a la main de Sirius et il parti. Il ne devait pas fraterniser avec trop de monde. Il devait le faire. Même si pour cela il devait blesser Sirius en disant cela. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au cachot pour son premier cours de potion. Arriver devant la porte il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà une personne. Il reconnu le garçon qui avait l'air hautain et méchant. Remus n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un tour vite fait de son apparence. Il avait les yeux d'un noir profond et les cheveux long jusqu'au épaules de la même couleur. Il été un peu plus grand que Remus et il était d'une minceur atroce. Pendant que Remus le regardait en détail, le garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

-pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela? J'ai une tache sur ma robe?

Il avait dit cela avec sarcasme se qui fit rougir Remus de honte. Il baissa les yeux et regarda c'est pied. Des pied, qu'il trouvait parfois très intéressant à regarder. L'autre continua a lire, pendant que Remus continuait a scruter c'est soulier. Le professeur arriva quelque minute après.

-oh monsieur Snape. Je souhaiter vous avoir dans mon cours. J'ai reçu un hibou de votre mère hier soir. Elle me disait qu'elle était très fière que vous soyez à serpentard.

Il se retourna vers Remus qui l'avait regardé.

-et vous êtes?

-Remus Lupin, Monsieur.

-Lupin… Lupin… ah oui le petit protéger de Dumbledore. Oui j'ai entendu parler de vous.

Remus se senti encore plus gêner quand il dit qu'il était le petit protéger de Dumbledore. Il remarqua aussi que l'autre garçon, Snape, le regardait surprit. Il décida donc de redescendre les yeux sur ses pieds.

-bon messieurs, vous pouvez entrer tout de suite dans la classe les autres ne devraient pas tarder a arriver.

Au même moment, ils purent entendre des voix tellement forte que Remus savait pertinemment que c'était James et Sirius qui se chamailler. Il pu les voir apparaître et se figer en regardant Remus. Ils arrêtèrent complètement de parler. Remus décida de ne pas porter attention au regard triste de Sirius. Il entrèrent dans la classe. C'était une pièce lugubre et sombre. Remus s'assit dans un coin pour ne pas avoir trop de personne autour. Mais malheureusement, c'est compagnon de chambre en avait décidé autrement. James et Sirius s'assirent au bureau juste devant le sienne, alors quand Peter arriva il décida de s'asseoir avec Remus, ce qui fit le fit soupirait. Après pas plus de 10 minutes de cours, on cogna à la porte et le directeur entra.

-Bonjours professeur Lemon, pourrais-je parler a Remus Lupin. Et qu'il apporte c'est chose avec lui.

Dumbledore regarda Remus prendre ses chose et sortie. Remus se leva après avoir tout ranger. Il regarda Sirius qui lui le regardait avec un visage qui voulait dire ''tu vas me la dire un jours''. Remus sortie de la classe en risquant un regard vers Snape qui le regardait avec un regard de dégoût. Remus suivit le directeur dans l'école et ils allèrent voir le magnifique plan de Dumbledore. Quand la cloche sonna Remus était assit dans sa salle commune et lisait un livre sur les loups-garous que Dumbledore lui avait prêté. Peut à peut la salle se remplissaient d'élèves qui discuter de leur premier cours. Quand les 3 joyeux luron entrèrent, Remus se leva et partie vers le dortoir pour cacher son livre. Il savait très bien que si ils voyaient le livre, ils sauraient. Il eux seulement le temps de glisser le livre sous son matelas avant que ses compagnon n'entre.

-c'était vraiment pourrit comme cours. Le prof ne récompense que les Serpentard… oh Remus tu es la.

Sirius venait de le remarquer.

-sa en a tout l'air.

Il avait répliqué avec un ton un peu trop méchant a son goût. Le regard de Sirius changea. Il avait l'air agacer. Il avança vers Remus pour se mettre à quelque décimètre de lui.

-pourquoi tu es si méchant? Qu'est se que j'ai fais? Je ne tes rien dit de méchant moi, alors pourquoi toujours être si… si renfermer quand on te parle. Nous tout se que nous voulions c'était être gentil avec toi.

A se moment la Remus se senti coupable de tout se qu'il avait dit.

-se n'est pas sa… je suis désoler. J'aime mieux être seule et c'est la première fois que des personnes me parler aussi gentiment. Je suis désolé.

-se n'est rien mais essaie juste de faire un effort. Nous voulons juste être tes amis.

Le cœur de Remus se serra. Lui avoir des amis. Non il ne pouvait pas en avoir. Si ils savaient se qu'il était. Si ils savaient qu'il était un monstre… un loup-garou. Remus regarda c'est pied et ravala ses larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer ni faire croire qu'il voulait lui avoir des amis.

-qu'est se qui vous dit que moi j'ai envie d'être votre ami?

Sa voix trahi se qu'il pensait vraiment et il décida donc de partir mais avant qu'il est fait plus de 2 pas Sirius le retenu.

-ta voix me dit le contraire. Pourquoi te renfermer comme sa. Nous ne comprenons plus. Nous voulons savoir.

-non vous pouvait pas comprendre… vous allez me rejeter si vous savait. Vous ne voudrez plus de moi dans votre dortoir…. Et puis j'ai promit à Dumbledore de ne rien dire…

-NON MAIS AU DIABLE DUMBY!!

James avait crié cela sous la frustration.

-James surveille ton langage et Remus pense tu vraiment que nous allons te rejeter. Tu nous dirais que tu serais gay ou même un hermaphrodite que nous ne te rejetterions pas, pas vrai James?

-ouais.

Remus sentit encore les larmes dans ses yeux.

-d'accord vous avez gagné…

-ouais…

-… mais je ne vous dirait pas se que je ne veux pas vous dire. C'est entre moi, Dumbledore, mes parents et l'infirmière…

Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit quand il vu le visage de James et Sirius s'illuminer. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à très tard la nuit quand Remus décida qu'il était assez tard. Ils se couchèrent, non sans complainte de James et Sirius. Pendant plusieurs semaine, Remus resta renfermer au 3 autres mais plus les semaine avancer plus il était ouverts a eux. Puis venu la première plein lune, puis la deuxième. Sirius s'inquiétait quand Remus lui disait qu'il devait partir. La première fois il dit qu'il aller voir sa grand-mère mourante. A la deuxième pleine lune, il dit qu'il devait aller coucher cher lui car il y avait un mariage du côté de son père. Mais à chaque fois, il revenait dans le dortoir épuiser et il manquait une journée de cours de plus pour se reposer. Pour Remus chaque nuit de pleine lune était de plus en plus pénible. Il savait très bien que ses amis se promener dans la forêt quand lui il était dans sa cachette. Il avait peur de réussir à s'enfuir et de leur faire mal, ou encore pire simplement les mordre. le lendemain de la troisième pleine lune, les compagnon de chambre de Remus ne le virent pas de la journée. Et puis le surlendemain non plus. Sirius commençait vraiment a être inquiet. Reus était supposer être seulement être partie pour rendre visite a sa grand-mère encore mourante. Cela faisait 3 jours que Remus aurait du être de retour dans le dortoir. Sirius et James marchait dans les couloirs. Ils virent Dumbledore marchait avec un femme et un homme qui avait l'air triste. La femme avait une jolie couleur de cheveux d'un châtain claire très beau. Il lui faisait pensait au cheveux a Remus. L'homme lui avait les yeux d'un jaune doré, comme ceux de Remus. Sirius entendu un bout de la conversation…

-… monsieur le directeur vous êtes sur qu'il va bien?

-oui madame Lupin il vas bien il a juste certaine contusion et cicatrice qui ne veulent pas partir. Mais il devrait sortir de l'infirmerie demain matin.

Madame Lupin? Mais c'était… les parents de Remus. Sirius rencontra les yeux du directeur. Il lui fit signe de venir le voir après s'être arrêter quelque seconde. Sirius avança vers lui.

-monsieur Black j'aimerais que vous et Monsieur Potter montiez dans mon bureau je vais vous y rejoindre dans 15 minute je vais juste porter c'est gens auprès de leur fils. Vous connaissez déjà le mot de passe.

-d'accord monsieur le directeur.

Dans les yeux du directeur, Sirius comprit qu'il savait que Sirius les avait entendu parler. Il alla rejoindre James.

-que voulait Dumby?

-nous devons nous rendre dans son bureau toute suite. Il vas venir nous rejoindre.

A son habitude Sirius aurait rit de se retrouver encore dans le bureau du directeur, mais pas cette fois. Il commença a se diriger vers le bureau, mais James l'arrêta.

-que se passe-t-il Siri? Tu as l'air tendu?

-non sa va.

Il continua a marcher en regardant c'est pied. Remus était donc à l'infirmerie. Il avait des contusions et coupures. Que se passait-il? Ils arrivèrent au bureau après quelque minute de marche.

-pomme pourrit.

C'était le mot de passe…ils montèrent en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans le vaste bureau qu'ils avaient visiter un peu trop souvent. Sirius s'assit sur un chaise devant le bureau. James fit de même en se posant des question sur le comportement de son ami. Après quelque minute d'attente, qui parut une éternité pour Sirius, la porte s'ouvrit. Dumbledore entra d'un pas lent et fatiguer. Sirius se leva à une vitesse folle et se mit face au directeur.

-qu'est-ce que les parent de Remus font ici? Pourquoi ils viennent le voir a l'infirmerie? Pourquoi Remus est a l'infirmerie?

-une question à la fois mon chère.

Il s'avança et s'assit à son bureau. Il semblait réfléchir puis il leva les yeux vers les 2 garçons complètement perdus devant lui.

-votre ami, Remus Lupin, est un lycanthrope.

Sirius s'assit mais James ne savait pas se que voulait dire se mot.

-un quoi?

-Un lycanthrope James… ou plutôt un loup-garou… ou un homme loup… appelle sa comme tu veux…

-un… un loup-garou.

On pouvait voir sur leur visage une total incompréhension. Le directeur leur laissa un peu de temps avant de continuer.

-il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Il n'aime pas sa condition et a très peur de se que le monde pense de lui. Je sais que vous vous sentez trahi par votre ami, mais ne lui en voulait pas.

-comment lui en vouloir? Comment on pourrait lui en vouloir de ne pas nous avoir dit cela? Il avait peur et je le comprends très bien mais il aurait pu nous faire confiance. Dire que nous nous en sommes même pas rendu compte.

James avait dit cela calmement mais changea complètement de ton.

-il aurait du non faire confiance. Nous sommes ses amis après tout. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit?

-parce qu'il avait peur de perdre c'est ami James, nous. Il n'avait personne quand il est arrivait ici et nous l'avons accueilli dans notre troupe. Il avait simplement peur de notre réaction.

Sirius avait retrouvé la faculté de parler. Il parlait calmement, et même très bas.

-bon messieurs vous m'excuserez mais j'ai des choses a faire alors je vais devoir vous mettre a la porte.

James se leva et alla vers la porte. Sirius lui ne fi que se lever et regarder le directeur dans les yeux.

-monsieur Dumbledore pouvons-nous aller voir Remus a l'infirmerie?

Le directeur semblait réfléchir.

-oui mais seulement si PomPom veux vous laisser entrer.

-merci monsieur.

Il se retourna et sortie a la suite de James. Rendu dans le corridor les 2 amis marchèrent en silence. Leur pas les mena directement à l'infirmerie. Il cognèrent et vu l'infirmière ouvrir. Elle les regarda avec questionnement.

-nous venons voir Remus Lupin Madame. Nous donner vous la permission d'aller lui parler un peu?

Sirius avait parlé avec un ton bas et triste. PomPom les laissa entrer en leur précisant qu'ils n'avaient que 15 minutes de visite. Elle leur montra du doigt le lit ou était coucher Remus. Il était entouré de rideau. Les parents de Remus sortirent de derrière le rideau et sourirent à leur fils avant de regarder les 2 jeunes gens qui venait à leur rencontre. La dame dit quelque chose à son fils et partie. James et Sirius purent voir des larmes sur la joue de la jeune femme. Ils lui firent un bref sourire de compassion et continuèrent leur chemin vers le lit du malade. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils voulaient le corps de Remus apparaître derrière les rideau. Quand ils lui virent le visage enfin ils eurent un choque. Il était griffé sur tout le visage mais il était reconnaissable. Il n'osa pas les regardait car il avait honte. Sirius s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, puis lui murmura a l'oreille.

-tu m'as fait une des plus grosses peur de ma vie, Remus…. Je ne vais plus jamais t'abandonner Remus plus jamais. Tu m'entend je vais rester a tes coté pour toujours pour te protéger.

Sirius se mit a sangloter puis quelque seconde plus tard il sentit les bras de Remus se refermer sur lui et quelque goûte lui couler dans le cou. Remus pleurait. Il pleurait de honte devant ses amis. Mais aussi de joie que Sirius l'accepte. James s'approcha et prit la main de Remus dans la sienne avant de dire d'une voix assurer.

-plus jamais tu ne vas être seule tu m'entend. Nous sommes tes amis et nous allons veiller sur toi. N'est plus peur de ton… petit problème.

Il finit sa phrase avec un petit rictus. Sirius et Remus se lâchèrent, mais Remus continuait a regardait ses pied.

-je suis vraiment désolé… j'aurait du vous le dire. J'aurait du tout vous dire.

Puis il lâcha un nouveau sanglot en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

-je ne comprends pas… pourquoi m'aimait quand vous savez qui je suis vraiment. Se… se monstre…

Il ne put rien rajouter car James le gifla. Il leva les yeux vers le dit James qui avait les yeux en larmes.

-si tu ose encore te traiter de monstre je te jure que se ne seras pas une gifle mais bien mon pied dans tes fesses que tu vas recevoir. Tu n'es pas un monstre d'accord. Tu es Remus Lupin. Monsieur je suis toujours sérieux, mais je joue quand même les enmerdeurs avec mes copains. Si tu oses…

-d'accord James je crois qu'il a comprit.

Puis ils commencèrent a parler de se que Remus avait manquer en sont absence.

-tu as manqué tellement de blague. Je ne savais plus quoi faire j'était tellement inquiet que pour me changer les idée Peter ses lever, a prit son assiette puis a marcher vers Snape… le pauvre. Il ne se doutait pas vraiment que le contenu de l'assiette de Peter aller lui tomber en plein visage. Aussi… James a ''oublié'' un barre de chocolat fondu sur la chaise de Snape et a renverser son jeu sur Malfoy. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait dans leur culotte tout les deux.

-j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre.

-ben Peter n'avait pas le choix de se faire prendre car il c'est lever pendant le déjeuner, comme de raison James et moi avons aussi obtenu une retenu car le professeur McGonagall disait que nous l'avions inciter a le faire. Mais bon ce n'est pas si pénible.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant 30 minutes avant que PomPom arrivent en trombe.

-J'AVAIS DIT 15MINUTES MONIEUR LUPIN A BESOIN DE REPOS … DEHORDDD…

Puis elle chassa James et Sirius de l'infirmerie.

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

j'espére vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre...

chapitre 2 a venir...


End file.
